SCORPIO NOROI: THE SANDPIT
by Kamen Rider Goji
Summary: Takeshi Asakura, the bane of Ryuki Hasuma's existence, was finally killed for good. His death should've been the end to Ryuki's nightmare. However, men's foolishness decided to continue that same dead nightmare, creating a living curse through violating nature laws. Will this living curse burn the world to the ground or is there another way to stop it? Either way, beware of Noroi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Teen Titans. They belong to their respective creators.**

**All creations and characters belong to their respective creators too.**

* * *

**The Scorpion and the Frog **

A scorpion asks a frog to carry it across a river. The frog hesitates, afraid of being stung by the scorpion, but the scorpion argues that if it did that, they would both drown. The frog considers this argument sensible and agrees to transport the scorpion. The scorpion climbs onto the frog's back and the frog begins to swim, but midway across the river, the scorpion stings the frog, dooming them both. The dying frog asks the scorpion why it stung, to which the scorpion replies "I couldn't help it. It's in my nature."

* * *

**Kamen Rider Goji:** Hello everyone, welcome to a twisted story where some people in Smart Brain play God that results in dire consequences for people. Read if you dare. If you do read, it would be great if you could review after that.

* * *

**Scorpio Noroi**

**Chapter 1: Monstrous Birth **

**Draco No Sekai (Earth-953)**

In Tokyo, Japan, it was just another typical day for its citizens. On that day, Takeshi Asakura's parents forced their child, then aged 13, to come with them to a blood bank. Asakura's little brother was left behind at home.

Asakura was not happy to donate to the blood bank. Why should he give his blood away to a bunch of strangers anyway?

* * *

Asakura and his parents dropped their blood donation at the local blood bank. Now what was unique about that blood bank was that it was a one-of-a-kind blood bank that could preserve its blood for more than 42 days.

* * *

16 years later, even after all this time, the blood donated by Takeshi Asakura remain preserved in the blood bank's cold storage room. Said blood bank had fallen under the ownership of Smart Brain Corporation.

* * *

Two men in their 30's came in through the blood bank's doors. They walked up to the counter, met up with the female clerk and flashed their Smart Brain IDs at her.

"We would like to see your storage area please. It's for official research purposes," the first man requested. He wore a white Howie-style lab coat that concealed whatever top he wore underneath with black dress pants and matching shoes. His skin was fair and his most distinctive feature was his crazy Einstein-exque hairdo. His eyewear was also distinct as he had on a pair of opaque goggles.

"It is very important," the second man snobbishly said. His brown hair was styled in a wings hairstyle and he wore a sharp blue business suit with a black necktie and expensive white shoes. He held a gold pocket watch and looked impatient. His eyes could not be seen as the light reflected off his expensive turtle-shell rim glasses.

The clerk, after verifying their ID's, let them through.

"Welcome, Dr. Ayumu and Mr. Akio. It's right this way."

The two men entered a brightly lit storage room which was kept in a cool temperature to preserve the blood. They were here for a specific sample that had been donated 16 years ago. According to their files, it was in this blood bank.

They found the sample which had been divided into red blood cells and fresh frozen plasma.

"We finally found it, Mr. Akio," the man in the labcoat - Dr. Ayumu - said.

"Yes, Dr. Ayumu. We finally found it," the second man - Mr. Akio - agreed.

Acquiring this sample would make Smart Brain even greater than before.

* * *

Transylvania was a country known for its myth of vampires, popularized by Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'. It was covered in thick black forests. Inside of a valley in forest stood a village which had been built around a central street. Not too far, on a foggy mountain peek, stood an old European castle.

It rained heavily, causing the village to appear bleak and grey.

What none of the villagers were aware of what that the old abandoned castle hid a secret underground facility.

* * *

In the castle's dungeon, which had been renovated into a lab, there were numerous machines and equipment which were used for scientific research and experiment.

The centre of the lab was occupied by an operating table that was flanked by Tesla coils. Nearby was a worn chalkboard covered in equations. A control panel also stood next to the chalkboard, used to control the machines.

Dr. Ayumu stood at a nearby worktable, hunched over a microscope as he studied the blood sample he and Akio had acquired.

"How goes the blood sample?" Mr. Akio asked as he stepped into the laboratory. He wondered why Dr. Ayumu wanted his lab to be in such a cliche and stereotypical place such as an abandoned castle. He was no Dr. Frankenstein. However, he was still a mad scientist. At least he wasn't like that one who made things that exploded very frequently.

"The blood sample remains fresh after all this time," Dr. Ayumu reported, impressed by Smart Brain's preservation technology.

"Excellent, now we can proceed with the next phase of this operation," Mr. Akio said. He took out a sealed vial full of blood that had a label with 'Jennifer Wilcox' on it.

"How were you able to acquire that blood sample?" Dr. Ayumu asked curiously.

"Oh, I have my ways," Mr. Akio said cryptically. His statement was punctuated by a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder.

* * *

Dr. Ayumu got to work, taking both blood samples from Asakura and Jinx to create something new and unnatural. The result of the gene-splicing created an embryo which was growing inside of a uterine replicator that was filled with amniotic fluid.

"Soon you will help me become a very rich man," Dr. Ayumu grinned as he looked at his greatest creation yet.

* * *

On October 31st, Ayumu's 'homunculus' was fully developed within its uterine replicator. He grinned widely at his success. He soon drained the machine and delivered the baby from the machine. He handled the baby with care, wearing sterile white gloves, before wrapping it up in a clean blue towel. The baby cried loudly after its 'birth'. It was a healthy baby girl with brown skin, a tuft of black hair, and amber eyes.

"Now, what should I call you? I think I found the perfect name for you," Dr. Ayumu decided. "You shall be called **Noroi Wilcox.**"

* * *

On December 21st, almost two months after her 'birth', Noroi now looked six years old thanks to the rapid aging serum Dr. Ayumu had used to grow her in the uterine replicator.

Now dressed in a black dress and black shoes with short and messy hair, Noroi looked like a normal girl but she was far from normal.

Her education was conducted in a white isolated room with tutors who regularly came to visit. Smartroopers were assigned to guard the room.

As Noroi looked at the black chalkboard in front of her while her current tutor gave lessons, there was a camera watching her.

* * *

Mr. Akio and Dr. Ayumu was in another room, watching the camera feed via a screen.

"So this little girl is the fruit of our labor?" Mr. Akio asked.

"Yes," Dr. Ayumu answered.

"Has she behaved aggressively or shown any violent tendencies?"

"No, she has been surprisingly docile but she is still early in her development so things may change. She may look like a child, but I designed her to be a living weapon that we can control. If only the Sandman, Takeshi Asakura, was still alive. I could've made Smart Brain great."

"Unfortunately, President Amakusa will be against the idea on principle alone," Mr. Akio remarked. "When will she be ready for her transformation?"

"You mean making her a Fangire?" Dr. Ayumu asked. "That will be difficult."

"You can leave that to me," Mr. Akio offered as he watched Noroi having her lunch.

* * *

A fortified church of white stone stood abandoned in the centre of the village. It stood like a fortress, incorporating military features which included tall thick perimeter walls, battlements and embrasures. From above, the church was built in the shape of a Christian cross.

The church had a nave, flanked by side-aisles filled with pews. Separating the nave from the side-aisles were stone columns. The church's structure had characteristics like flying buttresses, ribbed vault, clerestory (with the windows being stained glass rose design) and pointed arch. The flying buttresses additionally located outside of the church had pinnacles and they had gargoyles mounted on their rows.

Placed near the entrance to the church's nave was the baptismal font. The church had a transept, with the left transept having an organ and the other transept having the washroom. Above the crossing section was the lantern tower. After the crossing came the choir, then came the sanctuary that contained an altar along with the church tabernacle, then came the apse and then came the ambulatory.

The church's interior was covered in dust along with cobwebs hanging around inside of it.

Mr. Akio stood near the church's sanctuary, holding two black briefcases. Mr. Akio snapped his attention to the organ piece, which was Toccata and Fugue in D minor, being suddenly played.

"Ah, so you're the one who smells of desperation," a voice called out amidst the organ playing.

Mr. Akio turned around to spot Topper Liquer playing on the organ at the north transept. Topper was a mysterious entity. He was not human and despite his youthful appearance, he was far older than anyone could comprehend. His attire consisted of an overcoat that went over an ensemble made up of a white dress shirt, and white pants with blue diagonal stripes. As accessories, he wore a red and white polkadot bowtie and a tophat. His hat was tilted in such a way that it shrouded his features in shadows, save for a single grey eye. His blonde hair was cut short and he had a long pointed nose.

Once he finished playing the organ, the Infernal Merchant turned around to face his guest.

"So, what do you desire?" Topper asked.

"I came to see you, Mr. Liquer. I really need something for my project," Mr. Akio answered as he approached the Infernal Merchant.

"Ah I see," Topper nodded. "Well you know how this works, don't you? If you want something from me, you'll have to pay the price."

"Yes, I know that," Mr. Akio acknowledged as he approached with the briefcases. "I have your payment right here." He handed the briefcase in his right hand to the man in the tophat.

Topper opened up the black briefcase and eyed its contents with a widening smile.

"Ah, now this looks nice." He closed up the black briefcase and set it down on the floor by his feet.

"It was not easy for me to acquire that artifact. In exchange for it, I would like to purchase the remains of a Fangire that you have in your possession," Mr. Akio requested.

"Which remains do you want?" Topper asked.

"I want the Insect Clan Head's remains," Mr. Akio specified.

"Oh, the Scorpion Fangire," Topper smiled. "An interesting choice." He took off his hat and then turned it over before he reached inside to pull out a small wooden box. He put his hat back on and tapped the top of the box. It popped open to reveal the remains of the Scorpion Fangire that resembled shards of stained glass.

"Yes, that's the one I need," Mr. Akio confirmed as Topper shut the box.

"Well, I can sell you the remains for this briefcase you gave me," Topper offered.

"Deal," Mr. Akio nodded. Topper handed Mr. Akio the box, which he graciously accepted. He then handed over the second briefcase.

"Oh, and what's this?" Topper questioned in curiosity and amusement.

"Payment for your silence," Mr. Akio said.

* * *

In Dr Ayumu's laboratory, he was sitting on his stool as he used his microscope to analyze the latest blood sample he had collected from the child.

The door to the laboratory slid open to allow Mr. Akio entry.

"Dr. Ayumu," Mr. Akio called.

"Yes sir?" Dr. Ayumu responded as he turned on his stool then stood up.

"How's your progress?" Mr. Akio inquired.

"I am analyzing Noroi's latest blood sample for any changes," Dr. Ayumu reported. "It was not easy as she was rather resistant about being poked with a needle. She even bit me." Dr. Ayumu removed the glove on his right hand to show that it was bandaged. "I had to taser her to make her let me go."

"Why didn't you just sedate her before you went to take a sample?" Mr. Akio asked.

"It turns out she's developed an immunity to her sedatives, and chloroform no longer has any affect on her," Dr. Ayumu answered as he put his glove back on. "I had to give myself shots for her bite."

"OK then," Mr. Akio accepted. "Has the latest sample shown any changes?"

"She's healthy even after her DNA was bonded with meta-human and Orphenoch genes," Dr. Ayumu informed.

"The Orphnoch gene," Mr. Akio muttered. "We need to find a way to purge that gene out of her. It can make her strong but I'd like her to live a long life instead of a short and finite one."

"Then I hope you acquired the Fangire remains," Dr. Ayumu remarked.

"Yeah, I got them right here," Mr. Akio returned as he presented Dr. Ayumu with the box.

Dr. Ayumu opened the box.

"Fangires are fascinating. To think such a lifeform exists. As long as their souls remain, they are practically immortal. Too bad we don't have a live one to study," Dr. Ayumu admired.

"Can these help?" Mr. Akio said.

"I'll grind these up and see what kind of genetic information I can procure," Dr. Ayumu answered.

"Great, when you're done, get a power inhibitor on her. It's time to move onto the next phase," Mr. Akio ordered.

"Yes sir," Dr. Ayumu complied. He was going to wear full body armor to handle Noroi. If she did not like a needle, she would no doubt not appreciate an inhibitor collar.

* * *

"Mmmmph!" Noroi let out a muffled scream under her secured muzzle. She was strapped down with reinforced restraints, all while wearing an inhibitor collar, to prevent her escape. Dr. Ayumu and Mr. Akio stood nearby, next to the control panel on the wall.

"Has she been secured?" Mr. Akio asked. They did not want her to break free and go berserk.

"She is secured," Dr. Ayumu affirmed. "Not even Superman can break out of those restraints."

"Good. Now, start the energy transfer," Dr. Akio ordered. The Fangire remains had been converted into energy which would be infused into Noroi via Tesla coils.

"Yes sir," Dr. Ayumu complied. He pressed the button on the control panel, activating the Tesla coils which started to electrocute the girl.

"AAAAAGH!" Noroi screamed as the Tesla coils transferred the Fangire essence into her and activated her metagene. This also caused her to change physically as her skin turned chalk white and her eyes turned bright pink. In addition, her skin began to show markings resembling stained glass patterns.

Once the agonizing process was complete, Dr. Ayumu switched off the machine. Noroi lay unconscious with smoke coming off her as the stained glass markings on her skin faded.

"Is it done?" Mr. Akio asked.

"Let me check her blood sample before we can know for sure," Dr. Ayumu offered as he grabbed a special syringe to take a blood sample from the girl. He then put the sample under an electronic microscope so he could properly analyze it.

He smiled at the results.

"It is done, Mr. Akio. Not only is the girl now a Fangire but her metagene has also been fully activated."

"Excellent," Mr. Akio said, pleased. "That means we are on the right track."

"It looks like that transformation took a lot of her."

"Which is the perfect opportunity to put a tracking chip into her. Now get to it before she wakes up."

* * *

**January 16**

Noroi matured quickly and now looked like she was 11 years old. She was currently sleeping inside a reinforced glass cell. Standing a few feet away from the cell were Mr. Akio and Dr. Ayumu.

"Will the cell be able to hold her?" Mr. Akio asked.

"Yes," Dr. Ayumu answered.

"And will this facility be able to hold her?"

"Yes."

"So she won't escape?"

"For the last time yes," Dr. Ayumu irritably answered. "What is this, 'Species'? I think our security is enough to handle her in the unlikely case that she breaks out."

Mr. Akio, seeing the doctor losing his cool, decided to switch to a different topic.

"So what's the current progress on her development?"

"As you can see, she has matured quickly in the past five weeks. We've also given her education, training and sustenance," Dr. Ayumu reported.

"Sustenance?"

"My men were able to pick up some homeless people for her to feed on. During training, she was able to kill professional hired killers easily."

"Excellent," Mr. Akio nodded. "Then it's time to take her training to the next level."

* * *

Mr. Akio and Dr. Ayumu stood inside a control/observation room that had a two-way mirror peering into a rather large room with metal walls. Noroi was in the middle of the room, wearing a black Smart Brain missions jumpsuit. Since they were watching her through a two-way mirror, they could watch her but she would not be able to see them. Unlike before, she had her inhibitor collar removed.

Dr. Ayumu was operating the controls inside of the control/observation room while Mr. Akio was standing a few feet behind him to observe Noroi's training.

"Commence the training simulation," Dr. Akio ordered.

"What level, sir?" Dr. Ayumu asked.

"Level 7."

"That level is meant for special Operatives. You sure you want to proceed?" Dr. Ayumu questioned. All of his work would go to waste if Noroi were to be killed in a training accident.

"Yes," Mr. Akio answered without hesitation. "If she can survive it at Level 7, then she is special Operative material."

Dr. Ayumu's hand went towards the dial that determined the difficulty level. The levels were labeled from 1 to 13. Instead of numbers, the much higher levels were labeled as 'Extreme Danger', 'Fatal,' and 'ARE YOU NUTS?!'. It would appear the person who set the Danger Levels had a bit of a sense of humor.

* * *

"_Begin Training Simulation: Level 7_," spoke a digital voice and Noroi tensed up as she got ready for anything.

Panels in the floor suddenly opened up and strange devices came out. Each one of them had a glowing lens with a slot underneath. Noroi's eyes widened when the devices launched a storm of shuriken at her. She reacted quickly and weaved between the shurikens as they came flying at her. One nicked her in the chin but she barely felt it.

When another volley of shurikens was launched at her, the girl's eyes glowed as she growled angrily. On instinct, she swung her arms forward and threw a wave of pink energy at the shurikens. The energy wave sent the shurikens flying back at their launchers, breaking them.

* * *

"Well it looks like she still got her 'mother's' ability to manipulate probability," Mr. Akio noted.

"Although, she didn't seem to realize that the launchers were hooked to motion sensors," Dr. Ayumu commented.

"We need to improve her cognitive skills then," Mr. Akio suggested.

"I agree but let's not make her too smart," Dr. Ayumu argued.

"Well, we can't have her be too dumb either," Mr. Akio rebutted. "You know what? We can discuss this later. Activate the lasers."

* * *

The shuriken launchers sank back into the floor but Noroi was still wary of her surroundings. Her jumpsuit sported minor cuts but she was relatively fine. She then saw panels in the ceiling slide open and 15 laser guns dropped down. Her eyes widened as they fired at her rapidly. She quickly jumped to dodge the laserfire, running to avoid being riddled by lasers.

"You're all vexing me!" Noroi shouted as she threw her pink hex blasts at the guns, destroying them as they exploded. All of a sudden, a metal tentacle emerged from the floor and coiled around her. She grunted as she struggled to break free when she saw a giant sawblade coming at her.

The girl's eyes glowed brightly as she let out a roar and unleashed a powerful shockwave of pink energy that engulfed the Danger Room. The tentacle holding her dropped her and then she saw the door on the other side of the Danger Room open for her.

Now's her chance.

* * *

"Agh!" Dr. Ayumu shouted as he reeled back from the sparking controls.

"Did the child do this?!" Mr. Akio demanded.

"Yes she did," the doctor confirmed as he grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the fire. "I knew she inherited Jinx's powers but I never expected her to be capable of this!"

"We need to alert our Smartroopers now!" Mr. Akio ordered. "Sound the alarm! We can't let her escape!"

Dr. Ayumu slammed his hand on a button only to find that it wasn't working.

"The alarm's not working!"

"Shit!" Mr. Akio swore.

* * *

The girl ran for the open door and ran into four Smartroopers that were posted outside of the Danger Room.

"Stop!" one of them ordered. Noroi ignored the order and kept running. "Open fire! Shoot to stun!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Noroi was hit and she went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Excellent work," Mr. Akio praised as he and Dr. Ayumu approached the Smartrooopers. "Get the inhibitor collar back on her and put her back in her cell. She needs a time out."

* * *

The stunned girl was placed back in the glass cell that came with a bed and lighting. The girl had woken up from her sleep, still paralyzed from the lasers. She noticed she was wearing her power inhibitor collar again, much to her frustration.

How vexing...

The door of her glass cell opened up before a homeless man was shoved inside.

"No wait, please don't leave me in here!" the homeless man begged as he banged against the door.

With the effects of the stun lasers wearing off, the girl sat up and looked very pissed but she was also very hungry. She looked at the homeless man and saw a way to satisfy both her anger and hunger.

The man stopped banging when he turned around to face the girl and paled at what he saw.

He choked.

"Oh dear God."

He screamed and moments later his screams faded into silence.

The girl stood above the homeless man's transparent body. She wore a sadistic smile while licking her lips. While her anger had been sated she still desired more Life Energy.

Truthfully, the ones she wanted to feed on were those horrible men who put her in this cell.

* * *

Mr. Akio had an office set up in the underground facility. This was where he and Dr. Ayumu were discussing Noroi.

"So what is your assessment on the girl?" Dr. Ayumu asked.

"She is rough around the edges but I believe she has the potential to be a super soldier," Mr. Akio assessed. "She definitely performed better than that Akane girl in the Danger Room."

"Ah yes. She's that incompetent office girl who didn't earn her Inzecter," Dr. Ayumu reminisced.

"Let's also not forget that she is a spoiled entitled brat who can't even back up her talk," Mr. Akio laughed, making Dr. Ayumu laugh with him.

Mr. Akio then turned serious, "Our little investment tried to escape."

"Yes, that is truly concerning," Dr. Ayumu agreed. "I already implanted a tracking chip inside her. But when she unleashed that hex shockwave, she fried it. I had to have it replaced."

"Good thinking," Mr. Akio complimented. "However, is the chip resistant to her powers?"

"Oh yes, it is resistant. There is no way she can escape us now. Even if she could, she won't get far."

Dr. Ayumu and Mr. Akio were interrupted by a phone ringing, prompting Akio to answer.

"Yes?" He stood up in shock. "She's doing what?! Get me a visual."

Across the men's right side, a panel on the wall opened up to reveal a monitor. The monitor came to life to show the live feed of Noroi banging her head repeatedly against the confinement cell's glass wall.

"I want Smartroopers sent down to the confinement cell to subdue the subject," Mr. Akio ordered.

"There's no need for that," Dr. Ayumu waved. He saw Mr. Akio about to protest so he quickly interjected, "Let me show you why." He displayed his SB Watch on his wrist. He pressed a button which activated the chip inside of the girl's back of the neck. The girl convulsed and was knocked out. "See? Not only is it a tracking chip but it's also an obedience chip so there is no need to worry."

"Belay that order," Mr. Akio said to into his phone. He hung up the phone and complimented his associate, "Good job, Dr. Ayumu."

"I do the best I can," Dr. Ayumu replied with modesty.

"Now let's check up on why she tried to break out this time," Mr. Akio told his scientist.

* * *

The girl woke up in her cell, suffering from a headache and pain in her neck. She reached up to the back of her neck and noticed that there were two scars, with the second one being fresh.

She growled.

This was the second time they put something inside her! She was going to make that doctor pay for this!

"Hello, Noroi," Mr. Akio spoke.

The girl turned her head around to see Mr. Akio and Dr. Ayumu, which caused her blood to boil.

"Could you please us why you were banging your head against the wall?" Dr. Ayumu asked.

"I was bored," Noroi answered simply

"So you decided that trying to injure yourself was the best way to pass the time?" Mr. Akio cocked his eyebrow. Was this girl stupid or something?

"Being alone in here with nothing much to do can drive someone..._loony_," Noroi grinned, flashing her vampiric fangs at the two. "Would you guys want to come and help relieve me of my boredom?" The girl's last words unnerved the two. She was proving to be just as insane and twisted as 'father'.

* * *

**January 30, Mr. Akio's office**

"I have good news, Mr. Akio," Dr. Ayumu said. "There's a new Inzecter that's been recently developed at Smart Brain Headquarters in Tokyo. From what I've heard, it's a more advanced version of the Scarab Inzecter and currently dubbed the 'Dark Scarab Inzecter'."

"I sense a 'but' coming on," Mr. Akio spoke up.

"But the bad news is that this new Inzecter has proven to be temperamental and difficult to wield. So far, 25 volunteers have attempted to use the device only to be violently rejected. They're currently being treated in the infirmary."

"Maybe it just needs someone more compatible," Mr. Akio suggested. "I'll arrange for the new Inzecter to be brought here so Noroi may test it. If she fails, it will at least provide us with additional data so that adjustments can be made to the Inzecter."

"That sounds highly risky," Dr. Ayumu noted. "But, then again, Takada has also conducted dangerous experiments but he also manages to get results, eventually."

* * *

Noroi had aged once more, now physically 13 years of age. At this time, her rapid growth rate would end and she would age normally. Her attire consisted of a black jumpsuit which fit her size.

Currently, the girl was watching a cartoon on a television screen that was put up against her wall. It was her only source of entertainment and a way to prevent her from becoming insane with boredom.

She was watching some Looney Tunes when the screen suddenly shut off.

"HEY! TURN IT BACK ON!" she shouted. But then knockout gas began to fill her cell and she was knocked out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

The girl was brought to Dr. Ayumu's lab and strapped down to a table with reinforced metallic bindings. For safety, she had both her muzzle and power inhibitor collar on. The muzzle was because she had bitten someone's nose off recently and they did not want to risk her biting people again. She was still under the effects of the knockout gas. The bindings were just a precaution in case she woke up.

Dr. Ayumu was being assisted by two more male scientists. They also had a squadron of armed Smartroopers to provide them with security. They knew how dangerous Noroi could be and were not taking any chances.

Noroi now wore a hi-tech black and silver belt with Smart Brain's logo emblazoned on it. This was the interface device for the Dark Scarab Inzecter.

Dr. Ayumu held a cage which held the black and red Dark Scarab Inzecter which resembled a robotic scarab beetle. It truly was temperamental as it attempted to escape the cage.

"Commence transformation test of Dark Scarab System on Subject: 'Noroi Wilcox'." He opened the cage and the Dark Scarab Inzecter flew out. It circled around the lab and its sensors detected the belt around Noroi's waist. It soon flew down and attached itself to the belt. The eyes of the Inzecter flashed before Noroi was zapped by dark electricity that crackled all over her body.

This woke her up as she screamed. The entire lab reverberated with her shrieks as the energy surbed painfully throughout her young body. Within the first six agonizing minutes, Noroi went through a change as she once again aged rapidly. She turned from a 13-year-old to a 16-year-old, causing her uniform to stretch along with her growth. When the surge ended, the girl breathed heavily. She was soaked in her own sweat and appeared non-responsive.

Dr. Ayumu checked Noroi's vitals.

"It would appear that the test was a failure. However, we managed to gain some interesting data and observation. The Dark Inzecter somehow caused a growth spurt in Subject: 'Noroi'," Dr. Ayumu recorded. "Remove the Inzecter from her. We're done here."

The instant the two scientists removed her bindings, Noroi's eyes snapped open and stained glass markings appeared on her cheeks. Dr. Ayumu saw this and gasped when the two men were assaulted by glass fangs which pierced their necks, instantly draining their Life Energy. They collapsed and their bodies shattered like glass. Noroi got off the table, getting back on her feet before she gave a Ayumu the most frightening predatory grin.

"PUT HER DOWN! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Dr. Ayumu ordered and the Smartroopers raised their guns to fire.

"HENSHIN!"

The Dark Scarab Inzecter activated and covered Noroi's body in a thick suit of protective armor. The lasers just bounced off her suit as she advanced on Dr. Ayumu. He fled from the lab as the Smartroopers continued to fire at her with no effect.

The armored girl evilly smiled as she eyed the rest of her prey. The Dark Scarab Inzecter had filled her head with information on how to use it. She pressed the button on its thorax and her armor hissed as it loosened.

"Cast Off."

"CAST OFF!"

Pieces of armor went flying and hit the Smartroopers. Some managed to duck but the others were hit by the pieces and knocked down.

"CHANGE SCARAB BEETLE!"

She rotated her shoulders and cracked her neck before she slammed her hand on the Clock Up button.

"CLOCK UP!"

She blurred out of sight and the Smartroopers just exploded and splattered the lab in blood, guts and body parts.

"CLOCK OVER!"

Noroi looked around for Dr. Ayumu but found he had escaped. The only way out of the lab was through a reinforced door that required an SB ID and a passcode.

"Let the hunt begin," she spoke sadistically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Ayumu was running for his life. He spoke into his SB-Cell, "Mr. Akio, sound the alarm! Noroi is on the loose!"

The door behind him began to spark with pink electricity before they were blown off their hinges to reveal Noroi in her Dark Scarab armor.

"Dr. Ayumu~! Come and play~! Come and play~!"

"SHIT!"

Dr. Ayumu activated the additional doors which closed off sections of the corridor, hoping to slow Noroi down. He went into the elevator which took him straight to Mr. Akio's office.

Mr. Akio had seen it all on his screen when Dr. Ayumu ran into his office.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Dr. Ayumu screamed.

* * *

Noroi was not slowed down for long as she used her hex powers to open the doors in her way. The corridor soon filled up with Smartroopers who aimed their guns at her.

"Stop or we'll shoot!"

Noroi snapped her fingers and sent a pink hex wave at the Smartroopers. They pulled their triggers, causing their guns to explode in their hands. They shouted in pain as their hands were mangled; but they were soon silent as Noroi fed on them all with her glass fangs.

"Dr Ayumu~! Mr. Akio~! Let's play~! Come and play~!"

* * *

Dr. Ayumu observed Noroi's path of destruction before he shut off the feed.

"I believe it's time we cut our losses, Dr. Ayumu. Come on, there's a chopper waiting for us."

"But what about Noroi?"

"I've rigged this place to self-destruct. I doubt she'll survive when this place collapses right on top of her. Now, come on. We don't have much time."

* * *

Noroi was on her way to Mr. Akio's office. She took the elevator. It needed an ID and passcode but she used her powers to bypass it and it took her down. When she reached the office, she found it to be empty. In anger, she started to destroy everything in it that she could get her hands on.

* * *

Mr. Akio and Dr. Ayumu were up onboard an SB chopper which now hovered over the castle. There were still people inside of the facility but the man decided that, for their own safety, that the entire facility needed to go.

"_La revedere_, Noroi," Mr. Akio said as he activated the self-destruct. The self-destruct charges in the facility went off and the whole castle began to collapse with people still inside. More and more explosions went off, catching the attention of the villagers below. Several more explosions went off, leaving nothing but rubble.

"There, it's done," Mr. Akio said as he and Dr. Ayumu saw the now destroyed castle.

"All that work wasted," Dr. Ayumu sighed.

"Let us learn from this, Dr. Ayumu. Now, let's go home. We've no reason to stick around."

"And what if anyone asks questions?"

"Officially, this place does not exist, all the evidence has been destroyed and all of the witnesses save for us have been killed. We're in the clear."

The chopper then flew off, leaving behind the castle and Noroi like a bad memory.

* * *

The villagers gathered around the remains of the castle, curious. They did not know what had happened. Perhaps God had decided that such a building should not exist any longer and had destroyed it in His anger.

The villagers would soon find many bodies under the rubble. But there was one body that they would never find.

In the distance, standing in the woods near the destroyed castle, was Noroi herself.

"Ayumu...Akio...let's play~!"

**THE END?**

* * *

**Nature vs. Nurture **

**Nature** is what we think of as pre-wiring **and** is influenced by genetic inheritance **and** other biological factors. **Nurture** is generally taken as the influence of external factors after conception, e.g., the product of exposure, life experiences **and** learning on an individual.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Goji:** This is the story of Noroi and the beginning to Legacy of the Scorpion series. Now how would Ryuki react to that secret if he learned of it? You'll have to wait and see.

Happy Halloween everyone and I hope you like this chapter for this holiday! Thanks Kamen Rider Chrome for helping in making this chapter better through his edits, I appreciate it.


End file.
